Family Meeting
by DSCWin
Summary: Sam and Dean meet their nephew, Alex and Christina's boyfriend, Stan. Would it run smoothly or not? Set in between Episodes "Simon Said" and "No Exit" in Season 2. Enjoy and comment. Rated K


**This is just a quick one shot of Sam and Dean meeting Stan and Alex. Set between episodes "Simon Said" and "No Exit". Supernatural is not owned by me. If it was I think it would be canceled before the first episode would air. Christina is the only one I own, plus a few others.**

Dean and Sam flew down the empty highway down to the address their sister, Christina, had given them. Dean and Sam glanced at all the cute little homes that dotted the side of the street until they came up on a small two story white house with deep green shutters. The red mustang their sister drove from the Roadhouse was parked inside an open garage. "I think this is the place." Dean said already feeling strange parking in the driveway.

"Nice place." Sam mentioned as they climbed out of the car, and looked around. A large willow tree with a hammock swung lazily in the light breeze. "I found your new spot, Dean." Sam said pointing at the hammock.

"Is not." Dean said though the thought about laying in there drinking a cool beer did indeed cross his mind.

"Hey, glad you guys could find it." Christina smiled as she walked out of the house holding a child around four in her arms.

"Kind of hard to miss with that mustang there." Dean said as they walked up to the porch. She was wearing a deep blue tank top and shaggy jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her face was speckled with flour. "What's up, kid?" Dean asked and the young child hid his face from view the mess of curly light brown hair dancing in the wind.

"Alex, it's okay." Christina cooed rolling her eyes. "These are you uncles, I told you about." Sam and Dean watched as Alex slowly turned back his green eyes staring at both of them.

"Mommy, he's scary." Alex said pointing at Sam's tall frame.

"Alex, that's not very nice." Christina shifted adjusting the child in her arms. "He's your uncle Sammy."

"Call me Sam." Sam instructed softly. "What's your name, sport?"

"Alex." Alex barely whispered.

"Good to meet ya, Alex. Name's Dean." Dean smiled. Just then a man about six three walked out his dark brown hair closely chopped.

"Chriss," he said taking Alex away from Christina's arms. "Dad's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Stan, these are my brothers. Dean and Sam." She said quickly rushing back inside to grab the phone.

"Glad to meet you guys." Stan said shaking both Sam's and Dean's hands. "Chriss, has talked a lot about you guys."

"How'd you hurt your arm?" Dean asked noticing the blue cast that surrounded his right arm.

"Oh, I had a car fall on it." Stan chuckled. "I was trying to fix up Chriss' mustang I had bought for her birthday about three years ago."

"That's got to hurt." Sam mentioned shifting his weight.

"Well, let's get inside. I smell rain coming." Stan said glancing up and seeing dark storm clouds roll over top of them. Dean and Sam nodded and walked in and saw several pairs of shoes next to the door. "Please take them off. Chriss worked really hard on cleaning up. Don't want to be on the receiving end of when she gets angry."

"Yeah, good idea." Dean and Sam both said bending down to take off their shoes.

"Stan," Christina said walking from the kitchen holding the phone. "Your dad wants to know what our plans are for Thanksgiving. Care to explain why you're making plans that I might not keep?"

"Chriss, not right now." Stan walked over and grabbed the phone while simultaneously handing Christina Alex who pushed and was placed down on the ground.

"Alex, go wash up for dinner please." Christina said and Alex climbed up the stairs and vanished in the door at the top. "So..."

"So..." Dean and Sam said all of them at a loss for words.

"What do you think. Mad at me yet?"

"About your son, and boyfriend?" Dean asked and Christina nodded. "Nope. Just figured you'll tell us about them eventually."

"Why aren't you married yet?" Sam asked as they sat down in the livingroom.

"Because Stan and I broke up after Alex was born." Christina said softly. "We're just starting the 'getting to know you' phase again. A lot has changed in nearly four years."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like, finding out I have brothers. Uh...meeting dad...You know the basics."

"Mommy!" Alex came running down the stairs hands still wet. "I washed my hands."

"Good job, Bug." She glanced over at Sam and Dean who looked at each other and mouthed the word 'bug'. "Well, come on your guys. Dinner's ready."

 **~Family Meetings~**

The dinner was mostly awkward chit chat and long pregnant pauses since most of them didn't know what to say. "Mommy are your brother's superhero's too?" Alex asked making Sam and Dean surprised that he had a large vocabulary already being nearly four.

"Superheros?" Sam asked.

"That's what Stan calls me when I leave for our job." Christina explained quickly. "And the answer Alex is yes. They're superheros just like me, only they're better."

"How come?" Alex questioned.

"They've been superheros longer."

"Oh. Can I become a superhero too?" Christina looked up at her brothers and shook her head quickly.

"Hey, Alex, what's your favorite color?" Dean quickly asked changing the subject.

"Red, Blue and green." Alex said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Well, I love black. Hell my car's black."

"Quarter in the Swear jar!" Alex said delightedly.

"What?" Dean asked turning to Christina who holding back a chuckle.

"Whenever you say a bad word, and that was a bad word, you put a quarter in the swear jar." She pointed to a large tin can with the words 'Swear Jar' decorated with symbols on it that sat on the top shelf in a china cupboard. "So put a quarter in the swear jar Dean."

"What happens if I don't?" Dean challenged.

"Then you get to clean up the dishes, that means wash them and put them away by yourself." She said with a smile. "So what would it be?"

"Fine." Dean said with a sigh and stood up, opened up the cupboard and tossed in a quarter. "Better?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

 **~Family Meetings~**

Sam, Dean and Stan sat on the couch sipping at long neck beers when Christina came in and slid in next to Stan who handed her a bottle he had kept next to the couch and handed it to her. "So, what did you guys talk about?" She asked seeing the awkward glances between the three adult men.

"They were just making sure I wouldn't harm you in anyway." Stan said and Christina nodded knowing there must have been some death threats by the paleness of his face.

"We also wanted to know if you're available to go to another hunt or if you're stuck here."

"Well, as long as Chriss comes back then I'm okay." Stan said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll make sure of that." Dean said seeing sparkle in his sister's eyes as she leaned in closer next to Stan.

"When are we leaving?" Christina asked taking a sip.

"Tomorrow morning. We're going to see if Ellen has any information we need."

"Sounds good." Christina said. "Will that be okay, Stan?"

"Yeah. Just make sure you call when you can."

"Don't I do that anyways?"

"Not very often as I would like." Stan said with a sad glance. "But I know the life of a hunter is difficult."

"You told him?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"Guys, he knows because that's how we met. It was on a hunt about five or six years ago." The brothers looked at each other. "You're a hunter too?"

"Only on the weekends. Or whenever it's slow over at Bobby's."

"Stan works for Bobby." Christina explained before her brothers could answer. Stan nodded and bent down kissing Christina on top of her head. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." She said. "Love ya."

"Night. Nice to meet you two." Stan added before throwing the bottles away and headed up the stairs.

"So, there you go. I haven't been making up a boyfriend." Christina said chugging the last of her beer. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean said slapping his knees before standing up. "Thanks for dinner, and the drinks."

"Not a problem." She smiled and hugged her brothers before following them towards the door which they spent three minutes getting their shoes back on. "Let me know when you get to Bobby's and when you're on your way to pick me up."

"Sure." Sam said grabbing their jackets from the coat hooks. "Night."

"Night you guys."

"So what do you think?" Sam asked when they made it back to the impala.

"I think we need to try and convince her to stay with them." Dean said turning on his car and waving goodbye to Christina who stood on the porch waving at them.

"You know that's not going to happen." Sam said as they backed out. "I mean, she's stubborn like the rest of us."

"Yeah." Dean agreed.


End file.
